El Nuevo Bijuu
by Kikeshi
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Capitulo 1: Un Bijü Mas?

Esta historia se desempeña en konoha. Aproximadamente 3 años después de k sasuke se fue de la aldea, el sigue con akatsuki junto con su equipo solo falta un Bijü el Kyubi. Bueno eso se cree!!

--KONOHA--

Naruto entrenaba duramente solo en el bosque como Kakashi le había enseñado con muchísimos clones.

Naruto estaba al borde del desmaño cuando llega sai con un mensaje de la Hokage

Sai: naruto-kun estas bien? Tevés muy agitado

Naruto: si!! Solo estoy un poco cansado!!(responde recuperando el aliento) Mmm… por cierto k haces aquí?

Sai: Oh es cierto. La quinta quiere verte!! Es urgente!!

Naruto: que quiere la vieja tsunade??

Sai: no lo se, pero me dijo k era urgente!!

Naruto: ok vamos!!

--OFICINA DE HOKAGE--

Tsunade: Naruto te ves cansado!! Sigues entrenando??

Naruto: si!, pero para que me mandaste llamar??

Tsunade: nos llego un informe de que la organización akatsuki ya tiene al portador de 8 colas y solo faltas tú y estamos preocupados y por eso hemos decidido formar un equipo que te proteja!!(comenta Tsunade con sus manos cruzadas como de costumbre)

Naruto: yo no necesito un equipo de guarda espaldas. Ya no soy un niño y e estado entrenando muy duro para este momento!!(Le reprocha muy molesto)

¿?: Sabíamos que dirías eso!!(Se oye una voz des de la puerta)

Tsunade: y por eso pensé en este equipo!!

Naruto: como? Ustedes son mis guarda espaldas?

Kiba: en tus sueño baka!! Solo asemos esto porque es una misión que nos encomendó la quinta

Kakashi: tranquilos chicos tenemos que llevarnos bien!!

Tsunade: bueno el ya esta todo el equipo "PROTEJE AL TONOT"(bromeo la quinta)

TODOS RIEN FUERTENEMTE

Naruto: QUE!! COMO LE PONES UN NOMBRE ASI AL EQUIPO??(Le grita enojado)

Tsunade: oh!! Gomen!! Me equivoque es el equipo "ESPERANZA KYUBI" y ahora todo el equipo formado por Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai, Rock Lee y Neji comandados por Kakashi y Yamato. Bueno su primera misión es clase "S" y consiste en proteger a Naruto de la Organización Akatsuki y tratar de que no entren a la aldea. Buena Suerte

TODOS: SI!!

--EN ALGUN LUGAR DE KONOHA--

¿?: Vaya con que esta es la aldea oculta de konoha!! Es tan bonita como me lo dijo!! Bueno a

buscar a ….!!

--FUERA DE LA OFICINA DE HOKAGE--

Kakashi: muy bien, mañana a primera hora nos vemos en la entrada principal!! Entendido??

TODOS: si!!

Kakashi: bueno vamos a descansar mañana será un largo día!!

Ya después de la reunión de vuelta a casa a Kakashi lo seguían de cercas y el se percate pero no hace ningún indicio y entra a su casa sin voltear a ver.

¿?: Ya veo, aquí vive!! Bueno mañana nos vemos sensei!!

El espia desaparecia en la noche mientras kakashi lo veía por una ventana y después se fue a dormir totalmente despreocupado.

Y a la mañana siguiente.-

--EN LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL DE KONOHA--

Naruto: siempre hace lo mismo!! Dice una hora y llega tarde!!

Sakura: si, delo contrario dejaría de ser kakashi-sensei!!

Rock Lee: tranquilos kakashi-sensei es tan bueno como gai-sensei eso quiere decir k su retraso a de ser por algo urgente

Naruto: se nota que no lo conoces!!

Kakashi: buenos días!!

Naruto y Sakura: LLEGA TARDE (gritan al unisonó)

Kakashi: Perdón!! Es que me tope con un gato negro y tuve k tomar el camino largo!! (Rascándose la nuca)

Naruto y Sakura: MENTIRA!! (Vuelven a gritar)

Kakashi: veo k están todo, bueno vámonos!!

Kiba: pero a donde?

Sakura: es cierto, aun no a dicho por que debemos irnos!!

Shikamaru: cualquier lugar que no sea la aldea!! Así evitaremos que Akatsuki Destruya Konoha y vidas inocentes

Yamato: según un escuadrón de investigación, un par de Akatsuki vienen de la aldea de la niebla!! Deberíamos interceptarlos los superamos en número y vencerlos!!

Kakashi: pero llevarles a Naruto?? Mmm..

Naruto: por mi está bien tal vez venga quien acecino a ero-sennin (dijo cerrando su puño con fuerza y lagrimas en los ojos) lo vengare.

Kakashi: lo aremos no porque tú lo dice si no que yamato tiene razón!! Ok vamos

TODOS: si

Iban todos caminando cuando yamato se percata que los estaban siguiendo

Yamato: Kakashi-sempai!!

Kakashi: lo se, desde que salimos de la aldea nos sigue

Neji y Hinata con el byakugan activado también se percatan de que los siguen

Kakashi: no hagan nada!! (Les dice a los Huyga)

Después de un momento todos se dan cuenta menos Naruto

Naruto: por qué tan serios??

En eso Naruto ve al intruso y lanza un kunai hacia donde se encontraba el intruso quien lo esquiva y sale disparado hacia Naruto es muy veloz todo se quedan impresionados y nadie puede hacer nada, Naruto parpadea y al abrir los ojos ve a un chico con un kunai a escasos centímetros de su cuello y kakashi agarrando su mano y su sharingan descubierto. El chico iba cubierto con una máscara como kakashi, cabello negro algo despeinado.

Kakashi: quien eres y que quieres?

¿?: mmm sigue siendo tan buen como antes incluso diría que mejor(pensó el chico)

¿?: no me recuerda Kakashi-sensei?

TODOS: sensei??

Kakashi: qué? De que hablas?

¿?: vamos Kakashi-sensei utilice bien su sharingan!! Del país del norte ace 8 años!!

Kakashi se queda impresionado

Kakashi: no puede!! FUYUKU??

Fuyuku: si!(contesta quitándose la máscara)

Sakura: quien es Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: un niño a quien entrene hace mucho tiempo!!

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei tuviste alumnos antes

Sai: según informes sobres Kakashi-sensei tu(apuntando a naruto), Sakura-chan y sasuke-kun han sido sus únicos alumnos

Rock Lee: entonces este muchacho no lo entreno el(pregunta algo confuso)

Kakashi: es verdad, el informe está bien. Solo que el no fue un alumno legitimo lo entrene x 3 año en un país lejano donde no ai aldea shinobi!! Pero que aces aquí??

Fuyuku: mi aldea fue destruida ase 2 años no pude hacer nada era el único con conocimientos shinobis pero ellos eran 2 tipos muy fuertes y un anciano me ayudo a escapar, después dedicivenir a buscarlo sensei y recibir un nuevo entrenamiento.

Kakashi: es imposible ahora mismo estoy en una misión y no puedo dejarla es muy importante

Sakura: pero Kakashi-sensei no tenme que ir directamente con ellos, además la misión también consiste en tener a naruto a salvo o no? Los Akatsuki tardaran cas..(cuando es interrumpida)

Fuyuku: Dijiste Akatsuki?

Sakura: si!! Por que?

Fuyuki: 2 de ellos fueron los que atacaron mi aldea

Yamato: pero ellos solo atacan las aldeas k poseen bijüs para poder obtener su poder!!

Fuyuku: el anciano menciono algo de eso también pero no supe bien lo que trato de decirme, solo entendí…. "jyuubi no dejes que lo tengan" pero no se de que hablaba!!

Kakashi: que?? JYUUBI?? No puede ser la leyenda es verdad, que existe el portador de las 10 colas!!(pensó kakashi)

Yamato: eso no puede ser posible pero si solo son 9 jinchüriki y solo queda naruto!!

Naruto también queda impactado con la noticia al saber que existe otro bijü, el estaba pálido de la impresión

Hinata: Na..Naruto-kun estas bien??

Naruto: oooh? Si ¡ perdón Hinata

Kakashi: debemos volver a la aldea!!

Shikamaru: por que se supones que debemos alejar la batala de la aldea

Kakahis: si los Akatsuki sabes de este Bijü concentraran su ataque contra konoha tratando de encontrar a Naruto y el otro jinchuriki!! Debemos avisarle a la quinta vamos rápido regrresemos

TODOS: SI!!

--EN CAMINO A KONOHA--

Kakashi: Fuyuku? Sabes algo sobre ese Jyuubi que menciono el anciano??

Fuyuku: no!! De que se trata?

Kakashi: no lo sabe no es nada, vamos

--EN LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE--

Tsunade: eso es imposible!! El portador de las 10 colas es ese chiquillo que esta fuera??

Kakashi afirma con la cabeza mientras, Naruto sentado fuera del edificio desconcertado por saber de que hay un nuevo bijü en eso se acerca Hinata

Hinata: Naruto-kun? Que le digo para que se anime tranquilo no temas Akatsuki no te hará daño no lo permitiremos

Naruto: gracias Hinata, solo que no tengo miedo!! Tengo tanto odio hacia esos malditos (lo dice cerrando fuertemente los puños) ellos acecinaron a ero-sennin y yo no pude hacer nada si tan solo hubiera estado ahí para ayudarlo como él lo hiso tantas veces conmigo(ya con muchas lagrimas en los ojos) lo siento Hinata, no ….(naruto no puede completar la frase)

Hinata: No discúlpame tu a mí, no quise hacerte sentir mal!! Qu..Quieres que me vaya?

Naruto: no!, No se pero tú me inspiras mucha paz!! Puedes quedarte un poco mas por favor?!

Hinata: cla..claro!! (hinata con la cara totalmente roja) …..


	2. AKATSUKI El Objetivo Es Konoha

**Naruto Capitulo 2: AKATSUKI – El Objetivo Es Konoha – **

Mientras en Konoha discutían lo de nuevo bijü la organización Akatsuki planeaba su golpe a konoha

ya solo en la sala estaban Kisame, Zetsu, Konan, Pein y Tobi también con los nuevos integrantes

Sasuke, siguetsu, yugo y Karin planeando el golpe a konoha y el kyubi pero kisame traía una noticia

muy interesante.

Pein: _tenemos que ir por el kyubi a konoha pero antes kisame averigua algo muy interesante, _

_diles!!_

_Kisame: des país del norte en la nieve hay un rumor de que existe otro bijü de 10 colas o Jyuubi y _

_según mis fuentes se dirige a konoha en busca de alguien. Pero el punto es que podemos tener 2 _

_bijü en un solo lugar_

_Pein: es cierto tenemos que movernos y capturar al kyubi y ver k hacer k el otro_

_Tobi: ok Sasuke tú y tu equipo van a konoha tienes 3 días después de eso irán pein y Konan_

_Karin: pero en 3 días no podremos llegar y combatir con el kyubi y todos sus amigo son demasiado_

_Suigetsu: vamos Karin siempre tienes que ver lo malo a todo(le reprocha con tono burlón)_

_Karin: TU CALLATE!!(grita totalmente eufórica)_

_Tobi: lo sé solo quiero que lleguen y estando ahí esperen a pein y konan y después empezaremos _

_con la destrucción de Konoha!! Y si tienen problemas que no creo zetsu nos dirá e iremos todo _

_para acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Bueno adelante_

_TODOS: SI_

_--EN UN LUGAR DESOLADO--_

Karin: sasuke estas bien? Estas muy pensativo!!

Sasuke: si, solo recordaba!!

Suigetsu: aaaaaa sasuke se nos está poniendo melancólico!!(Con su típica risa burlona)

Sasuke: mmm…!! Vamos, solo tenemos 2 días para llegar a Konoha y después capturar al Kyubi **a **

**Naruto **(pensó Sasuke)

_--_KONOHA--

Tsunade: bueno, fuyuku verdad? Voy a examinar si no tienes algún un veneno o bacteria que te

hayan inyectado los akatsuki!!

Sakura: pero Tsunade-sama yo puedo hacer eso, usted debe tener cosas más importantes que

hacer

Tsunade: no tu ve junto con Ino al hospital es una orden

Sakura: Si Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: vamos Fuyuku!!

Fuyuku: si pero me siento bien!!

Kakashi: solo haz lo que la quinta te dice

Fuyuku acepta de mala manera

Aparece un ANBU con información muy interesante

ANBU: Tsunade-sama un informe confirma que sasuke se dirige hacia la aldea

Tsunade: qué raro porque volvería así nada más

ANBU: se dice k bien con otras 3 personas!!

Sakura oye desde la puerta la noticia sobre sasuke

Sakura: Qué? Sasuke viene hacia acá? (total mente sorprendida) eso quiere decir k vuelve con

nosotros

Tsunade: Sakura no agás conclusiones premeditadas no sabes por qué decidió volver y con quien

viene. Oh y será mejor que Naruto no se entre de esto!!

--EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE KONOHA--

Naruto se encontraba sentado frente al poste en el que hace tiempo estuvo atado sin comer

Naruto: como extraño eso

Hinata: Na…Naruto-kun.

Naruto: ah? O Hinata que haces aquí?

Hinata: quiero saber si ya te sientes mejor

Naruto: si!, Muchas gracias Hinata. Oye sobres lo que paso cuando estábamos en la oficina de

vieja tsunade quie…

Hinata no lo dejo terminar

Hinata: ah!! No, gomen no fue mi intención hablar sin pensar

Naruto: ee? No, no, tranquila solo quiero agradecerte

Hinata: eh?

Naruto: si, solo tú te preocupaste por mí y trataste de hacerme sentir mejor. Y lo hiciste. Gracias

Hinata

Es ese momento naruto se acerca a hinata y le un pequeño abrazo, Hinata no sabe que hacer

nunca antes había pasado eso pero no importaba era el mejor momento de su vida

Naruto: Gracias Hinata por preocuparte por un tonto como, yo cuando enfrente a kiba te

preocupaste por mi y cuando pelee con Neji también

Hinata: Na..Naruto –kun no tienes por qué agradecerme nada yo solo lo hacía porque… etto, etto

tú eres muy especial para mí

Naruto: eh? Gracias, Tú también eres especial para mí, que te parece si vamos a comer ramen yo

invito

Hinata: claro!!

--CERCAS DE KONOHA--

Sasuke: acamparemos aquí!, mañana llegamos a la aldea y necesitamos estar listos

Karin: si

Suigetsu: claro todo lo que diga el señor!!

Karin: CALLATE. Y SASUKE NO ES UN SEÑO EL TODAVIE ES MUY JOVEN

Suigetsu: ok, ok, cálmate solo bromeaba

Después de unas horas todos dormían menos sasuke pensando en que al día siguiente volvería a la

aldea, a destruirla junto con su apreciado amigo

--EN ICHIRAKU RAMEN--

Naruto y hinata se encontraban cenando cuando llega sakura

Sakura: hola!! O lo siento, no interrumpo su cita? (dijo en tono gracioso)

Naruto: mm de que hablas!!(con ramen en la boca)

Hinata: no cla…claro que no, esto no .. no es lo que … etto.. esta bien…

Sakura: tranquila solo bromeaba **naruto se ve tan contento hace mucho que no lo veía sonreír así **

**Tsunade-sama tiene razón no le diré lo de sasuke ** Naruto? Como vas con tu entrenamiento?

Naruto: bien solo que eh estado entrenando solo

Fuyuku: yo podría ayudarte

También llegando al puesto

Fuyuku: Kakashi-sensei me dijo que te encontraría aquí al parecer te conoce muy bien

Naruto: seria de gran ayuda

Fuyuku: esta dicho te ayudare. Bueno después de que termines con tu cita

Hinata: aa? Esto no.. tu tamb.. .yo .. e naruto-kun el me…

Fuyuku: oye tranquila enserio estaba bromeando

Naruto: eh? (terminando su ramen)

Fuyuku y Sakura rieron. Fuyuku ya se había echo muy buen amigo de todos era algo tranquilo pero

habiendo sido alumno de kakashi se le quedaron algunas cosas.

Naruto: crees poder ayudarme mañana con mi entrenamiento??

Fuyuku: estaré ahí a primera hora!!

--EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO--

Naruto: bien estás listo para empezar a entrenar?

Fuyuku: claro! A eso vine!

Naruto: muy bien empecemos!!

Naruto sale corriendo a fuyuku haciendo el kage bunshi no jutsu y este lo espera cuando naruto

trata de dar el primer golpe fuyuku lo esquiva con facilidad y contraataca con kunais destruyendo

todos los clones naruto trata de tomarlo con la guardia baja pero fuyuku es más rápido que él y lo

que consigue es una patada en el estomago

Naruto: **se mueve igual que kakashi-sensei y es casi tan rápido como él!! **(pensó en un instante)

Fuyuku: continuamos

Naruto: claro! No te quiero decepcionar de esta manera!!

Continuaron con el entrenamiento durante toda la mañana y toda la tarde hasta que fuyuku se dio

por vencido el cansancio lo venció antes

Fuyuku: lo… siento naruto… no tengo tanta resistencia como…. Tu eres increíble (termina la frase

tratando de recuperar el aliento)

Naruto: eres… increíble enserio… se nota que kakashi-sensei te encelló bien..

Fuyuku: en realidad solo me entreno por 1 año… después de eso tuve que aprender solo

Naruto: vaya!! Pues eres demasiado bueno, casi tan bueno como él!!

Fuyuku: ha! Imposible el es casi insuperable. Pero eh estado entrenando y después de lo que le

paso a mi aldea más. Tengo que destruir a esos malditos de Akatsuki

Naruto: yo también deseo eso! Ellos acecinaron alguien a muy importante para mí y uno de ellos

fue el causante de mucho dolor de un muy querido amigo… Bueno vayamos a comer algo, muero

de hambre

Fuyuku: si yo también

--EN LA FRONTERA DEL PAIS--

El equipo de sasuke se encontraba en "el valle del Fin"

Sasuke: ya estamos muy cerca vamos!

Karin: si vamos

Suigetsu: bueno es bonito el paisaje de este lugar!!

Shuugo: y que vamos a hacer llegando a la aldea?

Sasuke: no lo sé!... Vamos!

--EN KONOHA--

Fuyuku: oye y te llevas bien con tu novia?

Naruto: novia?

Fuyuku: si ayer en el puesto de ramen!! Ya chica tímida!!

Naruto: oh! Hablas de Hinata!! No, te equivocas no es mi novia!!

Fuyuku: enserio!! ella se ve que le agradas demasiado!!

Naruto: eh? Enserio?

Fuyuku: claro desde que los encontré en el bosque note como te miraba y todos también parecen

saberlo

Naruto: vaya nunca me eh fijado en eso!!

Fuyuku: pues deberías ella solo espera una señal, un indicio que te decidas porque que tú la

conoces más que yo y sabrás que ella es tan tímida que nunca te lo diría directamente

Naruto: pues en verdad!! Hinata es muy linda pero… NOOOO!! As de estar viendo cosas que no

son!!

Fuyuku: bueno entonces no te importaría que salga con ella!!

Naruto: ESO NUNCA!!(contesta enojado)

Fuyuku: tranquilo! Solo era una prueba!!

Naruto: prueba?

Fuyuku: si! Y fue un éxito! Bueno me voy a descansar mañana llegan los akatsuki según los

reportes que oí en la oficina de la hokage

Naruto: si! Descansa! **Hinata interesada en mí! Será cierto? **

Después Naruto también se fue a su casa pensando en lo que dijo Fuyuku


	3. Felicidad Destruida

**Naruto Capitulo 3: La Felicidad Destruida**

Naruto se despertó de muy bueno humor, se estaba lavando la cara cuando le vino a la mente lo

que Fuyuku le había dicho sobres hinta y pensó en ver si eso era cierto o solo estaban jugando con

el, después de estar listo salió de su casa

Naruto: no puedo distaraerme en este momento, akatsuki esta por llegar

Sakura: buenos días naruto!!

Naruto: hola sakura-chan!! **Sakura-chan también dijo eso de la cita con Hinata también pensara **

**lo mismo **oye sakura-chan?? Mmm…?

Sakura: que pasa?

Naruto: ayer? Cuando estaba con hinata! Estabas bromeando sobres si era un cita verdad? O en

realidad creíste que lo era??

Sakura: qué? Bueno solo lo dije jugando …

Naruto: **lo sabia ese fuyuku estaba jugando conmigo**

Sakura: pero… a ella le hubiera gustado que lo que dije fuera real

Naruto: eh? A que te refieres?

Sakura: vamos naruto ni tú eres tan tonto!! Bueno … tal vez si… bueno mira, por que no invitas a

salir a Hinata una vez? Una cita de verdad!! Ella se pondrá muy feliz y tu también te la pasaras

muy bien te lo aseguro

Naruto: bueno en verdad que si me divierto con ella aun que es un poco serie me grada como me

escucha cuando le cuento algo, bueno gracias sakura-chan

Sakura: si!! No hay de que!!

--EN OTRO PUNTO DE KONOHA--

Sasuke: solo encontremos al kyubi y acabemos rápido con esto

Karin: no vamos a esperar a los otros akatsuki?

Sasuke: no creo que haga falta solo apresurémonos

Suigetsu: mmm… pero por donde empezamos la aldea es grande!!

Sasuke: solo se me ocurren 2 ligares empecemos por eso!! Vamos!!

-- EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO--

Naruto: hola hinata, perdón por hacerte venir sin decirte nada!

Hinata: esta bien! Que pasa naruto-kun?

Naruto: **como lo hago? Que le digo? K difícil** oye… bueno… solo te … **AAAAAAAhhhhh **Hinata te

gusta estar conmigo?** Que tonto! Porque le pregunte eso?**

Hinata: ah? Bueno... etto… etto.. si (alcanzo a susurrar)

Naruto: encerio!! Bueno mmm… te gustaría… … … TENER UNA CITA CONMIGO?

Hinata: EH? ** En verdad dijo eso o fue mi imaginación** como.. no quiero decir… tu y yo.. un cita.. si

claro me encantaría!

Naruto: qué bien!! Puede ser ahora?, aquí?

Hinata: claro!! Co..Como tu quieras!!

Naruto: **y que se supone que se hace en una cita??** Ok.. mmm… quieres platicar un rato

Hinata: si me enctaria!!

Después estuvieron platicando por un largo tiempo bueno en realidad solo naruto era el que

hablaba hinata solo lo escuchaba con muy atención las aventuras que el le contaba

--EN ICHIRAKU RAMEN--

Sasuke: no esta aquí!! Vamos!!

Ichiraku: mmm… que raro se me hizo muy conocido!! Que raro

--EN LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE--

Shikamaru explicaba un plan que tenia para luchar en contra de los akatsuki

Shikamaru: y eso es todo lo que puedo hacer de momento!!

Tsunade: pero eso no es mucho no se te ocurre nada mejor

Shikamaru: bueno si supera contra que vamos a pelear tal vez idearía un plan mejor. Ya que los

últimos que enfrentamos tenían técnicas muy especiales y pienso que los que vienen también

deben ser diferentes

Tsunade: ya veo. Bueno por el momento hagamos que nadie salga lastimado, kakashi tú serás

quien se encargue directamente de defender a naruto

Kakashi: claro! Aun que creo que va a ser un problema!! Bueno como sea!!

--EN LA CITA DE NARUTO--

Naruto seguía narrando aventuras una tras otra para hinata quien lo escuchaba con mucha

atención y acentia a todo l que naruto decía

Naruto: mmm… oye? No te aburre que solo este hablando? (pregunta algo preocupado porque

hinata apenas y había dicho palaba)

Hinata: claro que no!! Al contrario me encanta escucharte hablar!!

Naruto: enserio a mí me gusta que me escuches** en realidad me encanta que me escuche nadie **

**antes me había prestado tanta atención y me siento muy bien estando a su lado **bueno!! Y

después salte …!!

Naruto prosiguió con sus aventuras pero no por mucho, ya que quien lo buscaba lo había

encontrado.

--CERCAS DE LA CITA DE NARUTO--

Sasuke: esperen aquí prefiero ir solo no tardare!!

Suigetsu: vas a derrotarlo tu solo?? Sabia que eras arrogante pero no a este extremo con el ultimo

casi te cuesta la vida o lo olivdas!!

Karin: CALLATE!! Si sasuke dice k puede solo es porque puede solo

Sasuke: no voy a enfrentarlo! Solo quiero advertirle!! (y sasuke camino hacia el campo de

entrenamiento)

Suigetsu: advertirle? Vaya en que estará pensando?

--EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO--

Naruto se encontraba sentado encima del poste donde años atrás estuvo atado por kakashi-sensei

ya no hablaba solo la miraba ahí de pie frente a el tan cerca pero sin saber que decir

Naruto: sabe hinata! Aquí también fue donde nos vimos antes de que enfrentara a neji!!

Hinata: si!! Lo recuerdo!!

Naruto: y recuerdas lo que te dije antes de irme??

Hinata: mmm… etto.. mm si!! Algo!! (pero en verdad recordaba cada palabra que digo en ese

momento y mas …) **me gusta la gente como tu… COMO TU!!**

Naruto: algo!? bueno lo de que eres algo timida y extraña ji (dijo rascándose la nuca) pero..

Hinata: la gente como yo te gusta!! Eso fue lo que dijiste!!

Naruto: si!! Es verdad eso dije!!... y te lo puedo decir de nuevo

Hinata: eh?

Naruto: hinata tu me... me… gus…

Sasuke: sabia que estarías aquí!! O y perdón por interrumpir

Naruto y hinata se quedaron sorprendidos de ver a sasuke en konoha en frente de ellos

Sasuke: hinata!! Vete de aquí!! Tengo algo que hablar con mi viejo amigo!!

Hinata: no.. no lo dejare solo yo también le ayud…

Naruto: hinata por favor vuelve a la aldea!! Después terminaremos nuestra cita

Hinata: pero naruto-kun ….

Naruto no la dejo terminar tapando su boca con un dedo

Naruto: lo prometo!! (dijo con una pequeña sonrisa)

Hinata: si!!

Hinata corrió de ese lugar dejando a naruto y a sasuke en el lugar donde años antes se

convirtieran en gennin

Sasuke: solo vengo a decirte una cosa!! Akatsuki se dirige hacia la aldea y ellos vienen por ti y no

verán distinciones solo te quieren no importa acabar con la aldea entera será mejor que te

prepares, y yo también soy parte del plan de atraparte!!

Naruto: pero por que viene a decirme esto!? No lo entiendo!!

Sasuke: eso no importa!! Solo prepárate, mañana llegan y tú eres el objetivo, si no quieres que le

pase nada a nadie y hinata incluida tienes que hacer el esfuerzo de tu vida

Naruto: he?? Eso tenlo por seguro daré mi vida si es necesario x la aldea **y por hinata**

Sasuke: nos vemos mañana y ojala no sea el ultimo ** AMIGO!!**(lo pensó dándose la vuelta)

Naruto: claro!! **Aun somo amigos verdad!! **(fue el pensamiento de naruto)

Sasuke se marcho y naruto también pensando en por que sasuke le había advertido de la llegada

de akatsuki.

--EN LA ALDEA--

Sakura va con hinata y al ver a naruto lo aborda de inmediato

Sakura: Naruto!! Viste a sasuke-kun? Donde? dime donde?

Naruto: en el campo de entrenamiento!!

Sakura: y por que no lo detuviste??

Naruto: por que mañana sasuke junto con akatsuki vendrán a atacar konoha!! (dijo con la mirada

total mente perdida)

Sakura: que? sasuke-kun? Parte de akatsuki y viene a destruir konoha??

Naruto: no te preocupes mañana todo saldrá bien tengo un buen presentimiento!! ( le dice a

sakura y hinata con una enorme sonrisa)

Hinata: **Naruto-kun…**

Naruto: oh!! Por cierto ¡! Hinata cumpliré mi promesa acabando esto terminaremos nuestra

cita!!

Hinata: aa.. ee. Si!!

Sakura se queda sorprendida de lo que escucho pero eso no hace olvidar lo que naruto había

dicho de sasuke. Después va a ver a Tsunade-sama para decirle de la desagradable llegada de

mañana

Tsunade: ok!! Preparen todo y no dejen que nadie entre a la aldea NADIE!!

ANBU y Jounnin: si!!

Tsunade: **mañana!! Mmm… jirayia tu muerte no será en vano lo juro!!** Shizune avisa a todos los

jounnin y chounnin de la aldea que estén preparados!! Nadie duerme esta noche!!

Shizune: si Tsunade-sama!!


End file.
